


the atlantis ficmas special

by spyrowrites



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficmas 2020, canon & original character, listen it may be 12 days or 31 depends on my mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrowrites/pseuds/spyrowrites
Summary: listen, we all know the drill by now. but I am aiming for 12 days of ficmas, which is less than the full 31 days, however, who knows ! anyway these are all posted on festivecoats first and will include my original character, elenore white, along with other stargate characters (mainly the atlantis crew) but maybe some sg1 buds as well.i hope you enjoy !!!
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. day one: cold, sleepy cuddles.

* * *

“Your feet are freezing,” John exclaimed causing the woman who was leaning against his chest to snicker. “Why are you so cold?”

Elenore scrunched up her nose and shrugged her shoulders as best she could. “It’s just been really cold lately.” The last planet they had been on had the warmest seasons around, almost like it had been constant summer for the entire three years they had been there. But ever since they had to flee and move to the new planet, it felt more like Earth than ever, even syncing with their calendar. (almost)

“Maybe I should ask Rodney to fix the air-con.” John knew he meant it as a joke, the ventilation around the entire city had been working fine, even if it was a little cold in someplace. He was making sure that the most livable areas of Atlantis were getting the most attention. But if Ellie really did ask him to change the temperature of the entire city he would. 

“I’m pretty sure I heard them say that it’s coming up to this planet's version of winter.” It was then that Ellie turned around. Her body sluggishly trying to move, John let his arms tighten around her as she faced him then, her head coming to rest even more so against his chest. Pressing a kiss to her forehead when she finally got comfy. “It’s oddly convenient that it’s almost Christmas as well.”

She felt John breath out a laugh. “Of course,” he answered, the silence that fell between them wasn’t awkward, not anymore at least - they had gotten over that phase of the relationship ages ago. It wasn’t entirely silent however, the sound of waves crashing against the city walls was soothing, the strange sounds of the so-called birds that this planet had and even the soft hum of Atlantis _herself_ was enough to fill the void. Though, Ellie had come to realise that all of these sounds are something she couldn’t sleep without anymore. “You going to one-up last year?” John questioned after a moment. 

Teeth bit into her lower lip. Last year had been a special event if at the time they didn’t know any better. It was right before they lost Elizabeth. “I don’t know…” Ellie trailed off, eyes staying shut as she snuggled further into John’s chest. “This is Sam’s first year with us…” Maybe she should try and incorporate the blue jello into one of the desserts, that should make the Colonel happy.

Ellie maneuvered her arms, so hers were wrapped around his stomach. Even if the beds were small, they had made due for the last couple of years. “Think about it in the morning.” There was a slight howl of wind and the window behind them rattled slightly. 

The cool temperature and the sounds of winter outside were enough to push her over the edge into a dream state. So Ellie nodded her head slowly and breathed out a heavy sigh. “Okay.”

Cuddling was always best when it was cold and it was almost Christmas. That makes it even better. 


	2. day two & three. blanket forts & hot cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both day's two & three rolled into one, only just realised when I went to post it hjdskf

* * *

It was a pretty adorable sight, watching both young boys try with all of their might to build the worlds _biggest_ blanket fort on Christmas Eve. Ellie still couldn’t believe that this right here was how her life turned out. Leaning against the door frame, she watched both Torren and Dominic as they pulled and pushed chairs, the big cushions off the couches and even the coffee table into position, while Kanaan helped place the blankets into position - making what would certainly be the most comfortable fort to ever exist.

It was Teyla and Kanaan’s annual visit to Earth, something that Ellie had insisted on when they all arrived back on Earth seven years ago, especially after seeing how both their boys enjoyed each others company. She wouldn’t force those that didn’t belong in the Mikey Way to stay, but she did insist that they needed to come around every once in a while so that they could all catch up. It was hard to go from seeing each other every day to only seeing each other once every few months. “Alright who would like some hot chocolate?” It was Teyla’s voice that snapped Ellie out of her head - the brunette turning slightly in her spot to see the Athosian and John wander back into the living room both carrying an arm full of Christmas mugs.

“Me!” Dominic exclaimed as he bounded up from the floor - Pokemon cards almost flying everywhere as he stumbled to his feet before he made it to Teyla’s side. Torren on the other hand was a little less energetic and much more _polite_ , but of course, couldn’t keep the excitement off his little face as he followed after the younger boy.

“Be careful,” Teyla announced handing the Iron Man mug to the boy and then the second (this time a Batman one) in her hand to her son. “It will be very hot.” Torren had become almost obsessed with the hot beverage since the last time he had visited. Teyla had told Ellie over lunch that they would have to take some back home with them.

“Here.” The low voice was in her ear and a Christmas mug filled her vision. Ellie let her head turn so that she could lay her eyes on John - who was holding out the mug, eyes trained upon his son. Ellie graciously took the warm beverage from him and sipped at it, her entire body feeling warmer, making her feel like a kid again.

“How has he gotten so big already?” Ellie watched the scene in front of them with a soft smile. Dominic had only just turned six and yet he was showing Torren everything there was to do on Earth, it was a **_lot_** more than what he was allowed to do the year before. The pair of them had both gone to the park down the street by themselves, getting up to who knows what and coming home with snow-covered clothes. The soft glow of the Christmas lights on the tree and the orange tinge that the fire made was enough to put Ellie in a sleepy mood. John took a sip of his mug before letting his eyes rest upon Ellie. She couldn’t help but blush, the butterflies in her stomach _still_ hadn’t gone away and she really hoped that they never would.

“He used to be a lot smaller.” John agreed wrapping his free arm around her waist and Ellie couldn’t help but snort slightly, her hand tightening around her mug as she let her head look down. Blue eyes settling over her youngest son, Oscar who was making cooing noises at Teyla who was bent over his little playpen. His face pulled into a wide grin and tiny hands were trying to reach up and tug on her clothes.

“I hope Oscar doesn’t grow up too quick,” Ellie mumbled letting her head fall against John’s shoulder. A heavy sigh escaping her lips, the youngest boy was only a year old and the thought of him growing too quickly almost made her a little upset. She felt John chuckle underneath her before he pressed a kiss against the crown of her head.

“He won’t.” He replied. “Too stubborn. Like his mother.” Ellie scoffed, lifting her head and elbowing him in the side.

“Mum look!” It was Dominic raising his voice that distracted her. “Look at the fort Torry and I made!” This Christmas felt better than the last and they _still_ hadn’t met up with everyone, because of course, Ellie invited everybody over for lunch on Christmas Day - the blanket fort was Dominic’s idea so that all the kids could have a little sanctuary away from the adults, John thought that was a good idea.

“It looks super cozy!” Ellie missed being a child. “Can I join?”

With that, both boys made a disgusted noise, as they hurried back to their little area and closed the front door (meaning they slid the dining chair across the opening) and the parents laughed. She wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
